


The Founder

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: How founding the Society of the Blind Eye helped destroy Fiddleford's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my take on the whole Society of the Blind Eye  
> For Week 3 - Society of the Blind Eye for fiddleford-appreciation-month on tumblr
> 
> I don't own that precious little thing --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch

He only wanted to help people forget.

That was the whole reasoning behind the Society of the Blind Eye, Fiddleford just trying to help the townsfolk of Gravity Falls forget the horrible and terrifying beings that lived in its wilderness, waiting to strike and prey on the innocent. It had been his original goal, and the small group he had amassed to help him do just that seemed to be on the same page for a long time.

But then his grip on sanity and reality began to fail, and the small group that had followed him without question began to turn. At times Fiddleford would wake with no recollection of the day’s events, unaware his second in command had begun to shoot him with his own memory gun and would act like only the perfect comrade who he confided in. But try as he might Fiddleford began to notice his lack of control, unable to go out in public without some sort of embarrassing accident occurring as he would forget himself and act as if everything, and everyone, around him was a threat. The group one by one turned against Fiddleford, resulting in this very moment.

The room was dark, hooded figures encircling Fiddleford who was chained to the floor, the rattling echoing throughout the room as the man he had trusted came forward with a wicked grin on his face.

“Fiddleford McGucket, you have threatened the secrecy and safety of this Society, and as such you will forget it all.”

“Yer gonna turn on yer own founder huh…” Fiddleford hissed, a headache forming as he tried to recall why this man…no his former second in command…was saying such things, but it was hard.

“You are no leader McGucket, no. You are merely gave us the tool which will help us truly have power over this town and its people, and unfortunately you cannot know.” The device whirred as the man powered it up, cool glass pressed against Fiddleford’s forehead, both men locking eyes. “Goodbye Fiddleford.”

“Go to-“ There was a bright flash, and Fiddleford closed his eyes with a pained sigh. When he opened them, he came to in front of some sort of building, several people giving him weird looks as he slowly sat up and got to his feet.

Where was he? Better question, _who was he?_  
  



End file.
